From the darkness within
by Jo.M.C
Summary: Do meio das trevas vem a luz.


**Nota:** **Agata Ridlle**, obrigada por me teres dado esta tarefa tão desafiante. Foi um prazer escrevê-la. Por tudo, obrigada. **Diana Prallon**, esta é para ti. Fizeste-me crescer, encarar e aceitar com um sorriso the darkness within.

**From the Darkness within.**

_Meu Deus, porque sois tão bom_

Como ele era bom para ela. Nunca ninguém ter-lhe-ia ensinado tantas coisas sobre o amor, a verdade e a loucura como ele. Nunca ninguém a teria carregado nos braços da dor e do desespero nem embalado com carícias os seus sonos mais perversos, se não fosse bom, como ele era.

_Tenho muita pena de vos ter ofendido_

Á medida que escrevia, a tinta que era dela, sangue imaculadamente puro e vermelho, penetrava pelas páginas amarelas do diário. Ali depositava inocentemente, ou nem tanto assim, tudo o que de mais obscuro carregava em si. Ele riria dela, se o que ela dizia tivesse cor, seria desbotado e pálido porque aquela menina tola não sonhava o que seria a escuridão.

"Tom, creio firmemente que estás aqui, que me vês, que me ouves.

Segui os teus conselhos e menti ao único homem capaz de proteger-nos. Vendi-me. Tens aqui a prova da minha devoção. Peço-te perdão mas concede-me a tua imensa graça para que eu possa sair da cegueira em que me encontro"

_Ginevra, nem a eternidade seria suficiente para que pudesses ver o que está em frente aos teus olhos e negas com profundo ódio. O velho hipócrita não é quem julgas._

"Como sabes?"

_Julgava que já te tinha mostrado Ginevra. Eu sei tudo, oiço tudo, vejo tudo. Não é suficiente o que fizeste. Não posso perdoar-te por teres entrado assim na minha privacidade_, _nem por teres faltado ao prometido_.

Sim, ela sabia que tinha faltado ao prometido quando ele lhe ordenara que fizesse o que fosse preciso para o diário chegar às mãos de Harry, mas não podia abandonar assim a única fonte de consolo que tinha, além de que, o diário poderia fazer mal a Harry. Não podia deixar que aquele menino com olhos verdes como sapinhos cozidos sofresse mais ainda.

Tom sabia que a pequena e tonta menina iria sentir-se culpada_. Isso não seria suficiente nunca, Ginny. _Ele precisava de toda a sua fraqueza, toda a sua ingenuidade e de toda a sua mente crédula e jovem para finalmente, poder _ser_. Existir de outra forma que não naquelas páginas amarelas. Cumprir o que tinha prometido, há muitos anos atrás.

"Desculpa. Sei que não o devia ter feito. Não sei o que mais posso fazer. Preciso de ti"

Ela tinha penetrado no diário, e tal como se viajasse, viu-se transportada para outro sítio, onde Tom adolescente estava a seu lado mas não parecia dar-se conta sua presença. Rapidamente, entraram numa sala, e com grande confusão, Ginny viu uma cabeça loira e uma morena próximas, beijando-se como nunca tinha visto antes. Um frenesim tomou conta dela, sentia um frio na barriga, a adrenalina nas veias. Ah! O que seria aquilo tão bom, tão saboroso? Ela queria ver mais, apesar de saber que não devia. Rapidamente a imagem dispersou-se e ela voltou onde estava.

_Não deverias ter feito isso_.

Ela precisava dele, ultimamente vinha sentindo coisas diferentes, agitação, medo, adrenalina. Não podia confiar em ninguém, afinal, todos a tinham abandonado. No meio da sua solidão, do silêncio, ela encontrou o diário e o rapaz que veio dentro dele (Ah, como isso tinha sido estranho!) tornou-se um amigo de todas as horas.

Ela viciou-se no prazer intenso que sentia quando Tom lhe fazia _coisas_ ou as mandava fazer, precisava de sentir aquilo de novo. Só aquilo a aliviava, só aquilo a tirava do meio da tristeza, só aquilo lhe daria paz. Só aquilo e mais nada.

_Vais mentir ao Dumbledore quando ele te perguntar pelo diário, vais mentir ao Snape quando ele vier fazer perguntas_. _Ninguém pode saber a verdade sobre a abertura da Câmara, sobre o sangue nas paredes, sobre o que andas a fazer_.

"Eu não resisto muito bem às pressões deles."

_Precisas ou não de mim, afinal? Queres ou não que eu cumpra o pacto?_

Era por Harry, no fim de contas, que Ginevra aprendia tudo aquilo. Por ele e por mais ninguém, a menina ruiva submetia-se a toda a aprendizagem. Era pelo futuro glorioso que Tom mostrara que poderia ser o seu, que fazia tudo aquilo. Porque afinal, no fim Tom cumpria as suas promessas. E ele tinha-lhe prometido o que ela mais desejava.

_Promete que vais escrever aqui todos os dias e que farás o que eu mandar. Por agora é suficiente._

"Prometo"

Os meses foram-se passando, Ginny cumpria fielmente a palavra dada, todos os dias abria o diário e desabafava com o seu querido amigo. Como aquilo lhe sabia bem. Claro que ele lhe mandava fazer _coisas_ mas bem, os amigos servem para isso também e não era como se ela se importasse de fazer o que lhe era pedido.

Só que havia certas ocasiões, que se tornavam cada vez mais frequentes, em que não se sentia senhora de si. Era como se alguém tomasse conta dela e ela deixasse de agir, como se fosse espectadora de si própria e não autora das suas acções. Seria isso possível?

Já não sabia no que acreditar. Talvez fosse aquela amálgama estranha de coisas que estava a sentir que a perturbava, como se pertencesse a todos os lugares e a nenhum ao mesmo tempo. E silêncio, um silêncio opressivo, angustiante, enlouquecedor. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer.

Ouviu um ruído, fechou apressadamente o diário. Era alguém que a perseguia, sentia isso tão bem. Alguém a seguia como se fosse a sua sombra para todos os lugares, alguém sussurrava coisas que ela não entendia bem. Sentia-se observada constantemente. As vozes, os sons, aquela sensação de ser perseguida tomou conta dela, até que um dia, as vozes tornaram-se muito vivas. Elas diziam-lhe o que fazer, instigavam-na a fazer o que Tom mandava e bem, ela não poderia desobedecer-lhes não é verdade?

Um dia, no meio de um desses momentos em que fazia o que Tom mandava, sentiu que alguém lhe tomava com sensualidade a sua boca, todo o seu corpo vibrou, a adrenalina e um prazer diferente e novo (_ou não tão novo assim_) tomaram conta dela. Seria Tom? Talvez fosse, ou talvez fosse apenas uma ilusão, fruto do que o seu coração desejava?

Precisava de Tom. Ele saberia como resolver o seu problema, ele dar-lhe-ia o que ela queria, o futuro ao lado do menino de olhos verdes mais lindo que ela já vira.

Ajudai-me a não tornar a pecar.

"Tom, preciso de ti, és o meu único amigo, amo-te. Ajuda-me. Eu quero o futuro que me prometeste. Por favor."

_Aprende a mentir, a seduzir._

"Mostra-me como._"_

A jovem viu-se transportada para uma sala, ao lado de Tom com uns quinze anos. Á frente deles, um homem de meia-idade, alto, bem constituído, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, estava sentado em frente a uma secretária, à espera do rapaz mais novo.

Com o ar mais inocente deste mundo, Tom sorriu falsamente e estendeu-lhe a mão. O mais velho cumprimentou-o e indicou-lhe o lugar à sua frente. "Então meu rapaz, o que queres saber?" – Os olhos azuis eram perspicazes e analisavam demoradamente o rapaz moreno, bonito, com uma aura pesada à sua volta.

"Quero saber mais sobre o assunto de que falámos no outro dia. No que consiste exactamente aquela magia? Como pô-la em prática?" – Tom deixou passar um olhar humilde em direcção ao homem mais velho. Com toda a certeza, ele poderia dar-lhe as informações de que necessitava.

"É magia muito negra, Tom. Aviso-te já que é preciso ser muito poderoso para o fazer. Há outras formas de trapacear a morte."

"Serão essas formas eficazes, senhor? " O veneno da ironia pairava no ar, assim como havia alguma tensão que deixava o ar quase irrespirável. Ginny olhava enfeitiçada para os dois homens.

"Depende de quem as faça, do esforço e do desejo de as ter" – O homem mais velho respondeu casualmente fitando malicioso o rapaz à sua frente. Ginny estava a começar a sentir-se horrorizada mas havia uma aura tão deliciosa à volta deles que ela não queria destrui-la.

_Seduz._

Tom sorria por dentro, exultante, aquele homem exibicionista, que tantos diziam ser o feiticeiro mais negro de todos os tempos era humano também, subjugado às suas paixões, aos seus caprichos. Como ele era tolo. Seria fácil, tão fácil, obter o que queria. E então ele seria maior do que todos os outros alguma vez sonharam.

Grindelwald sorria, como era ignorante o jovem à sua frente. Ele sabia, mais do que ninguém, que ser senhor da Morte era conquistá-la, não evitá-la. Aquele jovem queria a eternidade mas não queria o que ela acarreta, não queria passar pelo necessário para chegar a ela. E a Morte, era necessária. Ignorante, seria tão fácil dar-lhe o que ele queria e então, Tom seria só mais um iludido com o seu ideal de glória e grandeza, seria apenas mais um que não chegaria mais além.

_"Lembra-te que és pó e que em pó te hás-de tornar"_

Ele, Grindelwald, por outro lado, seria lembrado por nunca se ter esquecido da verdade escrita há tantos anos num livro tão velho e hipócrita.

Finalmente frente-a-frente, as duas metades do todo, faces iguais de medalhas diferentes.

Eles seriam lembrados porque do mundo, quiseram o seu todo ou o seu nada.

_Mente._

"Eu preciso aprender a fazê-las. Poderia ensinar-me?" - Tom olhava sedutor para Gellert. Ele conhecia aquele jogo, e certamente ele estava feito para ser jogado a dois.

"Depende do quão disposto estejas, Tom" – Um sorriso malicioso e um olhar de predador passou pelos olhos de Gellert, à medida que se ia aproximando da face tão jovem de Tom, tocando-a como as asas de uma borboleta tocam uma flor.

Tom, sorriu malicioso e tomou os lábios de Gellert com os seus, de forma gentil. Ginny sentiu um impulso forte por todo o seu corpo, a sua pele arrepiou-se em antecipação. Gellert quebrou o contacto:

"Não me parece o suficiente Tom" – Enquanto falava, o homem sorriu cínico para Tom, que ainda que estivesse furioso, sorriu e obediente, respondeu:

"Faço tudo o que for preciso, o que seja suficiente. "

_Luxúria. Sempre ela. Deixa-a vir à tona como tua segunda natureza. Impregna dela os teus sentidos_.

O homem loiro tomou com fúria os lábios de Tom, as duas línguas entrelaçaram-se, o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais sensual . Ginny fechou os olhos, não queria ver mais nada mas sentia-se prisioneira daquilo que via. Não! Não era correcto ou justo, alguém usar assim outra pessoa! Ela fechou os olhos com força. Não iria presenciar tal vileza.

_Perdoai-lhes senhor, porque eles não sabem o que fazem_.

A imagem desvaneceu-se e a menina pôde constatar com alívio que estava de volta ao seu quarto.

_Tens de ser capaz de tudo, Ginny. Fazer tudo o que for preciso e que souberes que vai agradar ao outro e fazê-lo quantas vezes forem necessárias. Até que ele sucumba. Terás agir assim com o Harry._

Não! Não podia ser assim, ela não queria fazê-lo, não iria fazê-lo. Esse resto de dignidade ainda tinha, não ira submeter-se a isso. Viesse o que viesse, seria forte, lutaria, sangraria, morreria mas não venderia assim a sua honra.

_De que vale a honra se eu tenho a tua alma? Irás fazê-lo Ginny, já me traíste uma vez, fá-lo-ás mais outra?_

Mais uma vez, ele tentava tomar conta da sua mente mas desta vez, ela não ia fraquejar.

Poderia ser verdade mas ele não possuía nem o seu espírito nem o seu coração, e assim, Ginny fez o que não fazia há muito tempo. Rezou com toda a força do seu coraçãozinho de menina.

" _Onde houver trevas que eu leve a luz_"

_Farás o que for preciso para chegar lá. Todos os sacrifícios_.

"Farei Tom mas não por ti e não dessa forma"

Tudo valia a pena, para passar além da dor, para chegar ao Céu, ao Paraíso, ao êxtase.

Fechou o diário e a partir daí tudo foi um borrão na mente dela, sons, gritos, cheiros, sensações, um turbilhão confuso e doloroso. Sentiu-se desfalecer e acordou muito tempo depois, talvez _demasiado_ tempo depois de ter estado entre a luz e a escuridão.


End file.
